


The First Night

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Kiss, Guys this is just uwu sex idk what to tell you, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: The night Adachi lost his cherry magic in detail.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written and an even longer while since I've written smut so it might be a little . . . yeahhhh. Anyways I hope you enjoy lol.

Adachi would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Kurosawa in that way before. He was a virgin, not a prude. He had experienced some particularly detailed dreams about taking things to the next level. His daydreams were so detailed, in fact, that Adachi could only pray there were no other mind readers around.

Sometimes it was easy to ignore. Adachi hadn't ever dated before and sex didn't come with a rule book. He wasn't sure how to navigate it. One second he and Kurosawa would be reading in silence together like old friends and the next, they would bump knees and remember that they were more. So much more.

Adachi was scared, of course he was scared, but he trusted Kurosawa. He felt warm with him, protected in a way that he had never felt before. So much so that when he saw those pens and those fireworks that night, the thought struck him like a bullet. Two simple words. I'm ready.

He could tell by Kurosawa's face that he was too.

. . . .

Kurosawa's house was neat as ever and just as cozy, but the implication of what was about to happen changed the atmosphere. Adachi couldn't tell if the house was too hot or if he was, thinking about the next step. He joined Kurosawa on the edge of his bed before he could talk himself out of it.

Kurosawa looked at Adachi, steady eyes and intense composure. He leaned close to Adachi and asked. "Shall we try a kiss?"

Adachi's heart thumped against his chest like a drum. He could barely hear himself think over the blood rushing in his ears but he nodded. "Yes. That uhm sounds good."

Kurosawa turned and cupped Adachi's face. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles across his jaw. With a loving, honey voice, Kurosawa asked, "Are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything." Adachi heard Kurosawa's inner voice add: I just want him to feel comfortable.

Adachi swallowed his smile at that and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I trust you," he reiterated. A burst of emotion that couldn't be put into words flowed from Kurosawa as he pushed forward and kissed Adachi. 

At first, the sensation was almost too overwhelming. Adachi couldn't tell his own giddiness from Kurosawa's and the warmth felt scorching. It was a peck, no, it was deeper, a real kiss. Adachi's first real kiss. He couldn't imagine how people kissed so casually if it always felt so big. He reached out and grabbed Kurosawa's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Kurosawa pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead on Adachi's. They looked at each other for a moment, staring straight in the face of this once-in-a-lifetime feeling. It was dizzying to think that was what Adachi had been missing out on the whole time. He didn't want to lose any more time together because of petty reservations. Adachi wanted it all and he was willing to take it. He plunged forward to chase after Kurosawa's lips.

The time they spent kissing seemed like an eternity. Adachi found there was something utterly addicting about tasting Kurosawa's mouth on his own. He wanted to experience the feeling forever, but he knew the night was still young.

Adachi parted the kiss. "What should we do now?" He ventured the question while biting his lips. They still tingled from the sensation of their kisses.

Kurosawa softened. "Whatever you're ready to do." He smiled. It was endlessly reassuring. "You control the pace."

Adachi looked up at Kurosawa from under his fringe. "Then um– can I touch you?"

"Of course."

Adachi leaned in to kiss Kurosawa again, but this time, instead of grabbing his shoulders to hold himself up, he rested his hand on Kurosawa's thighs. They had never kissed before today, let alone touch anything below the belt, but Adachi felt his fingers itching to explore. He rubbed little circles, tracing the seam line of Kurosawa's pants. He followed the line from his knee, up his thigh, and to his belt.

Kurosawa's breath hitched and his hand flew to the back of Adachi's head. He grabbed a handful of his hair and let out an unsteady breath. "Should I take off my pants?"

Adachi nodded. "Y-yes."

Just in the span of their short cohabitation, Adachi had seen Kurosawa's underwear before. Often folded up, tucked away on the drying rack with the rest of his laundry like any considerate person would do. Adachi hadn't thought much of them then. The simple gray and black briefs were nothing to gawk at on their own, but looking at them now, with Kurosawa actually in them was a different story.

He was wearing the black ones, a stark contrast between them and his skin. He was toned, Adachi wasn't sure why he was surprised, but he was. It was like he had never considered what Kurosawa looked like under his clothes before. His face went red when he realized that he would become very knowledgeable, very soon.

The bulge in Kurosawa's underwear was also hard to ignore.

Adachi reached out and palmed the bulge. It was warm, so stiff that it felt more like an object hidden under the fabric than an appendage. A tiny spot of moisture darked the spot where Adachi assumed the head was. He swallowed hard and peeled the elastic down to reveal Kurosawa.

The sight of Kurosawa's cock made Adachi go blank for a minute. Then the situation hit him. He pulled the waistband back over Kurosawa and looked down. He was ready. He knew he was. But he needed to take it slower. He was excited, but confused and he didn't have to touch Kurosawa to know that he was too.

Kurosawa's voice was as gentle as ever though as he said,"Hey, hey. It's okay. Should we stop?"

Adachi shook his head. "No, I'm just nervous. I barely even know my own body and I'm scared I'm gonna mess up and –"

Kurosawa put a hand on Adachi's shoulder. "You could never mess up. I love you." He planted a soft kiss on the corner of Adachi's mouth to emphasize. "Maybe we could go even slower. Talk through everything?"

Adachi nodded at that.

. . . .

"I lost my virginity when I was nineteen to a girl I wasn't really interested in," Kurosawa explained while helping Adachi undo his shirt buttons. "I was glad to get it over with, but it always felt like such a waste. I didn't know what I wanted back then." He opened Adachi's shirt. "Or who I wanted "

Adachi shrugged the shirt off and in turn, helped Kurosawa with his jacket while he continued. "Finding you made me feel alive. Like I'm that young person again, except with a choice this time."

Kurosawa gently traced Adachi's jawline, his throat, and his clavicle before looking up. Adachi met his eyes and slowly nodded. Kurosawa continued down his chest. He traced the space directly down the center of Adachi's pecs to his navel with his middle finger. The feeling made Adachi's toes curl.

"I didn't even know I could feel this way before I met you," Adachi mumbled while he tried to ignore the warm sensation of Kurosawa's wandering fingers. "I never thought someone like you could love someone like me."

As he said that, Kurosawa's fingers brushed his nipple. It sent a jolt up his spine. It was . . . new. Strange, but good, even if Adachi was too shy to say it out loud. That amused little smile Kurisawa wore like a badge didn't help matters much either.

"You're perfect," Kurosawa said. He let his fingers drag lazily over Adachi's chest then added."Did you like that?" His voice was low and husky. It was a voice Adachi had never heard before.

Adachi bit his lip and nodded.

"You can touch me too. If you want," Kurosawa said, baring his naked chest to Adachi.

Adachi hesitated for a moment. He had no idea how to start, but Kurosawa guided his hands to his clavicle. Adachi followed the lines of his muscles. His chest was firm and impossibly warm. He didn't even feel real. Adachi dared to brush his hands over Kurosawa's dark nipples as well.

Kurosawa stifled a moan by leaning in to kiss Adachi. He reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically and continued to explore Kurosawa. He brushed his nipples more, for a bigger reaction and felt encouraged when Kurosawa's stiff bulge poked into his abdomen.

Adachi helped Kurosawa out of his underwear with more confidence this time, then shuffled out of his own pants. He gingerly took off his underwear till he was as naked as Kurosawa. He fought every fiber of his being that told him he wasn't good enough and mustered up the courage to spread his legs. His erection sprang to attention and Kurosawa melted.

"You're so beautiful," he remarked while marveling at Adachi's body. His hands wandered up and down his thighs, slowing when they got near the pelvis. "May I?"

Adachi took a deep breath. "Yes."

With that single word, Kurosawa enveloped him. His smooth, warm palm held Adachi's length like they were made to fit together. It was electrifying. The way his skin pulled with every pump and sent another jolt to his core.

Adachi reached out and grabbed Kurosawa. He felt large in his hand but delicate at the same time. He was vulnerable and raw and real. He mirrored Kurosawa's motions. 

It felt so different compared to the few times Adachi had done it by himself. He was never really interested in dirty things, but if he had known that he would end up dating Kurosawa, he would have prepared himself better. He was unskilled but he knew from the way Kurosawa was moaning that he was doing something right.

The words in Kurosawa's head were a jumbled mess of: IlovehimIwanthimHesbeautifulIlovehim! It encouraged Adachi, to say the least. He wanted Kurosawa to keep feeling good. He wanted to give him everything.

. . . . 

Kurosawa left the bed to get the supplies. Even though they had been exploring each other for the last hour, Adachi still blushed at the sight of his naked body. 

After a moment of rummaging around in the drawer close to his bed, Kurosawa found what he was looking for. He glanced over his shoulder and held up the items with a shy, little smile. An unopened box of condoms and a sleek bottle of clear lube. 

"We haven't really discussed preferences," Kurosawa said while slowly undoing the lube's seal. "So we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. We can stop at any time."

Again, while Adachi was a virgin, he couldn't say he was completely oblivious to sex. He had seen videos and knew in some capacity how it worked with guys. He wasn't prepared, but he was willing to try.

He took the condom from Kurosawa and gingerly tore it open. He gave Kurosawa a few pumps so he was ready, then rolled the condom over his length. There were a million thoughts running through Kurosawa's head but Adachi ignored them for his sake. 

When Adachi was done with the condom, he laid back. He slowly spread his legs and pulled his knees up so Kurosawa had easier access. One part of him wanted to run and hide because he was so embarrassed while another part melted under Kurosawa's loving gaze.

Kurosawa pushed forward and slowly messaged Adachi. He ran his hands all along the backs of his thighs and down his abdomen before opening the lube. He took a dollop of the substance and slathered it all over Adachi's lower half.

The lubricant was slick and cool. Kurosawa let some of the contents slide down Adachi's cheeks before collecting it with his middle finger. Adachi tried not to jump at the sensation of the warm skin in stark juxtaposition to the exposed feeling.

Kurosawa spread Adachi and circled his hole. Adachi puckered without meaning to and whimpered. He was desperate. Feverishly excited to be filled up. He was too shy to say much, so his lust took control of his mouth.

"Please . . ." Adachi mumbled. "More."

Kurosawa hummed an agreement and applied pressure to Adachi's hole. "I'm going to try to put my finger in, okay? He asked. "Try to breathe into the pressure and relax. And tell me to stop if it hurts too much."

Adachi nodded and did as he was told. He took a deep breath and felt himself give to the pressure. With one push, Kurosawa's finger was swallowed up. Buried deep inside Adachi. It was such a different feeling that Adachi cried out. He had never felt something so hot inside his body, but something about the heat and pain sent a jolt down to his groin.

"You're so tight," Kurosawa said. He was peppering Adachi with kisses. Adachi arched his back, which made the finger inside him feel deeper. The sensation was new on every front, but it was addictive. He wanted even more.

Kurosawa moved his finger in and out, letting Adachi get used to it before trying to add another one. His middle finger, slick with the lube. It was thick. Almost too thick. Adachi felt like he was being torn in half but he found that he liked the strain. The way his body accommodated his lover.

They stayed like that for a while. Kurosawa with his fingers exploring while Adachi got used to the feeling. Maybe it was because Adachi was so enthusiastic to do more that the pain gave way to pleasure quickly. He felt himself rolling his hips to get Kurosawa's fingers in him deeper. 

"Please," Adachi said. "I want you now."

Kurosawa's face went bright red and his cock stood a little stiffer. He nodded an acceptance and moved closer. He was basically on top of Adachi, body nestled right between his legs. He stroked himself with the lube and gave Adachi a meaningful look.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Kurosawa positioned himself between Adachi's legs. The head of his cock was touching Adachi's desperate hole. They watched each other, then with barely any pressure, Kurosawa was inside of him. They were connected. 

It was overwhelming, but all Adachi had was the urge to cling. He wrapped his legs around Kurosawa's waist and hugged his neck. Since he didn't know where to look so he just buried his face into Kurosawa's chest.

Kurosawa felt so big, but so gentle. Adachi had never felt anything like it before. Then through their erratic rhythm, Adachi realized all at once that his powers were gone. Instead of the constant stream of Kurosawa's excitement, a new feeling bloomed. The connectedness. Adachi knew it well without the magic. 

They were communicating with their bodies and their kisses and their hot breath. It was a language beyond words or magic. It was just the two of them, finally together in a way they could both understand. Pure lust. Love in every fiber.

Kurosawa rolled into him with such intensity. He was hitting something electrifying inside of Adachi. A burst of white hot pleasure with every thrust. 

It was fast, but Adachi felt the heat well up inside him. He was close. He reached out to touch Kurosawa. "I'm about to . . .", Adachi started. Before he could finish his sentence, he arched his back and erupted. The ropes of cums splattered between his stomach and Kurosawa's.

Kurosawa groaned as he rode out Adachi's orgasm. It was so tight that he began his own. He thrust into Adachi with a powerful plunge and exploded into the condom. He fell into a heap on top of Adachi, cock still inside of him.

Kurosawa was wiped out, all sweaty and gorgeous in his exhaustion. Adachi loved the feeling of him both on top of and inside of him. He couldn't wait to experience it again.

Adachi ran a hand through Kurosawa's messy hair and asked. "Shall we take a bath?"

. . . .

The bathtub was tiny and if it had been any other time, Adachi would have wanted to avoid being so close to another person, but Kurosawa was different. They were both different now. So he settled into the water with his knees drawn up, still touching Kurosawa's at the opposite end. 

Every time they met eyes, they couldn't help but smile. Kurosawa especially. He fidgeted with the bubbles and opened his mouth to speak.

"I was thinking. Since our relationship is pretty serious . . ." Kurosawa hesitated. He looked down at the water with red ears. "Can I call you by your first name?"

Before Adachi could stop himself, he was laughing. The man who had just been inside of him was asking to call him by his first name. He realized again just how cute Kurosawa could be.

"Of course you can." Adachi smiled.

Kurosawa reached out to touch Adachi's face. "I love you– Kiyoshi."

"I love you too Yuichi."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it pls do something gay in the commnets key smash, leave a million hearts, cuff your jeans, idk.


End file.
